U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,094 discloses a class of 5-alkyl-2-amino-4-azido-6-phenylpyrimidines and pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as diuretics. U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,780 describes a class of 8-substituted-7-phenyl-1,2,4-triazolo[4,3-c]/[2,3-c]pyrimidines-5-amines and amides which are useful as diuretic agents.